1. Field
Aspects of the embodiments relate to a Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA) device, an image forming method, and an image forming system, and more particularly, to a DLNA device which easily performs a printing job for various contents searched from Internet, an image forming method, and an image forming system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, an image forming apparatus includes a device which prints print data generated by a terminal such as a computer on a printing medium. Such an image forming apparatus may be a copy machine, a printer, a fax machine, or an MFP (multifunction peripheral) which integrates functions of these in one device.
Since image forming apparatuses which have been recently introduced support the DLNA standard, the image forming apparatuses receive a printing job not only through a terminal such as a computer but also through various DLNA devices.
The DLNA is an organization of standardization of digital information technology founded to set the standards for compatibility of data such as music, photographic, motion pictures, and so on. The DLNA aims at establishing compatible platforms based on open standards and realizing convergence among services. The DLNA promotes introduction of the guidelines based on UpnP (Universal Plug and Play) which is widely used on many devices such as an appliance, a personal computer, a wireless communication device, and so on.
A user may use various contents on DLNA network using a DLNA device, and print the contents through an image forming apparatus connected to the DLNA network.
The DLNA device can be connected to not only DLNA network but also to an external network, for example, an internet network or a wireless network. However, it is not limited thereto. Therefore, a user may search for various contents on both the DLNA network and the external network through the DLNA device.
However, it is difficult to output contents on the external network using a conventional DLNA device. Specifically, contents have to be stored in a DMS server or in a web server of the DLNA device in order to be printed, and it is difficult for a user to perform a printing job when using the DMS server due to the complex printing procedure.